Remembering the Past
by SoulShatter
Summary: Flashbacks aren't anything new to me, I've had them since we broke up, because everything reminds me of us and what we used to be. Bad summary, sorry! SasuNaru NaruSai. Chapter III, up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was planning on this only being a oneshot... but... I kinda have some ideas for this story... so if some people want me to add more chapters, just say so.**

**In the event that this does turn into a multi-chapter story... don't hate me if I don't update every day. My life's a tiny bit hectic right now. --sweatdrop-- **

* * *

His laughter filled the classroom, and I couldn't not look. He was surrounded by people, his friends. His big blue eyes shown with happiness and life. His radiant golden blonde hair shimmered in the light. 

I watched jealously, anger boiling just below the surface, as many eyes roamed over his gorgeous figure. The blue jeans were baggy and loose, dangerously low on his hips, and only being held up by that studded belt. The tight, black tank top showed off his well built arms. He had a strong and firm hold, one that made whoever was graced with it feel safe. His orange jacket hung limply over his shoulder.

I about exploded with rage as Sai latched onto one of his arms. But when he turned to Sai and smiled, and kissed the top of his head, I deflated. The blonde dobe wasn't mine anymore, so what right did I have? What claim did I have on him?

I bit my lip and turned to glance out the window. The sun was shining; the sky was clear and an impressive shade of blue. _But it has nothing over his eyes._

The grass ruffled in the breeze, and the oak trees stood tall. A few students were under them, studying or talking in the welcoming shade.

One that stood off towards the exit of the school grounds drew my gaze. It was like looking at another life time. And it hurt.

"_Sasuke," Naruto whined, annoyed. "Will you stop that? We have to study…"_

_The raven haired boy looked up, grinning. "But I didn't see you all weekend. I missed you, Naru." He then went back to nipping at Naruto's neck, kissing the abused skin._

"_Sasuke." Naruto stated more firmly, cupping the other boy's face and brining him to eye level. "You can see all you want of me tonight."_

_Sasuke smiled, "Really?" he sounded like a little kid that had just been promised candy. "You promise?"_

_The blonde leaned forward and kissed Sasuke, running his tongue between the Uchiha's lips, asking for permission. Sasuke complied willingly, and Naruto's tongue darted in, memorizing familiar territory. _

_When they broke apart for air, Naruto kept his forehead resting against Sasuke's. "I promise," he said and smiled, before kissing Sasuke breathless once again._

I bit down harder on my lower lip as the group of people surrounding Naruto awed together; they had talked the blonde and Sai into sharing a kiss. Every girl at the damn school seemed obsessed over gay guys, and most of the guys were gay or bisexual.

A presence in front of me made me tear my gaze from the window. I raised a curious eyebrow at Kiba. "Yeah?"

He just grinned, "You looked lonely over here by yourself, so here I am!" he happily declared, pointing a thumb to his chest. He didn't fool me though. Sure we were friends, but the only reason Kiba had left the group of people was probably because Naruto and Sai kissing. The Inuzuka was one of the very few straight guys at our school, and though he was friends with a lot of gays, it made him highly uncomfortable when they started "sucking face," as he put it.

He grabbed a chair from the desk in front of mine and spun it around, sitting on it backwards. My throat closed, and I fought not to glance away from Kiba.

_Sasuke sat at his desk, reading through a book. Save for himself, the classroom was empty. He got to school early everyday and worked on that day's assignment, since he was often called out of class. He was a popular guy, and was class president of all the seniors. He was called out of class regularly, but he didn't really mind. The Uchiha was a genius. He had to be, to keep his parents pleased and his spot as president._

_Just then the Uchiha's boyfriend walked in the classroom door, a confused look on his face, and his shoulder bag slung over one shoulder. "You're here early," Sasuke stated the obvious._

_Naruto said nothing, and walked towards the raven's desk, grabbing a chair and spinning it around. He crossed his arms over the back, and looked pointedly at Sasuke._

_Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto held up a hand._

"_We're over."_

_Sasuke felt his world crumbling down, but nodded his head, blinking rapidly to stop tears from forming._

"_I know it seems sudden, but… I do have reasons. You see," Naruto started, but this time Sasuke stopped him with a raised hand._

"_I don't need your excuses," he bit out, more coldly then he had meant it to be._

"_No, please, Sasuke. Listen to me, if only for my own piece of mind." _

_He was about to ask Naruto why he should, when he'd just broken his heart, but instead he nodded, not trusting his voice enough to speak._

"_The past few days have been… well, it seems like you're more distant and when we're together I feel a little uncomfortable. When you aren't distant, you're obsessive, and won't leave me alone. You're not gentle like you used to be, you hurt me even though I know you aren't trying to. I just think we should see other people, you know? I'm not saying this is goodbye forever, or anything… we can be friends, and maybe once your life quiets down we could get back together, if you wanted…"_

_Ah, so he had taken the fact that Sasuke's family had just been murdered and the murderer – his own brother – had been arrested. The raven new he shouldn't have been acting like that towards Naruto, but he couldn't help it. What if Itachi escaped, and came back to kill the rest of his family off? Or torture Sasuke by killing the one person he loved? He couldn't lose Naruto; he was his everything._

"_So," Naruto began, and Sasuke was pulled out of his harsh reminiscing and into brutal reality, "friends?"_

_Naruto stuck his hand out. Sasuke nodded at him, but made no move to shake the hand. Naruto sighed dejectedly, and started walking out of the classroom. "See ya around, Sasuke-teme." he mumbled. Sasuke was already absorbed in the book he had re-opened._

Damnit. I hated to cry, but despite my efforts I felt my throat constrict more and the corners of my eyes started stinging. I tried to casually wipe the forming tears away, but Kiba noticed. He always noticed.

"You okay, Uchiha?" concern was evident in his voice.

I waved my hand, dismissing the subject. He looked suspicious, and was about to press the issue, I could tell. But then the teacher walked in. He was tall and had grey hair, despite his young age.

"Good morning, class. Sorry I'm late, I got lost in the hallway. This is a big school, you know."

Naruto – like always – jumped up from his seat in the back of the classroom, "Liar! I bet you were just too busy shoving your tongue down Iruka-sensei's throat!"

The teacher smiled, and I heard Naruto groan from the back of the room, "That's gross Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "If I'm not mistaken, you and Sasuke were always making out in my class."

The room was deathly silent, and I knew horror was written plainly across my face. Realizing his error, Kakashi amended, "You and _Sai_."

But the damage had already been done. And everyone knew he had meant me; Sai was too shy a person to openly display that amount of affection in public.

I heard Naruto sit down, and I stood, walking purposely towards the door, leaving my school books and bag behind. Kakashi didn't bother asking where I was going; he knew he had messed up. He could read me extremely well, being an old family friend and all.

* * *

I wasn't exactly sure where I was going, and I really didn't care. Kakashi knew – had known – that Naruto and I had broken up almost two months ago. How could he have forgotten? Or did he think no one would really mind? 

Before I knew where I was at, there was a lake in front of me. The water lapped at the shore slightly, blown by the breeze. I kicked at the dirt there, and reached down to pick up the rock I just dug up. Turning it over in my hand, I took in all the cracks and jagged edges. Funny, it was sort of shaped like a heart. And what was very ironic, is that it had a long jagged mark going from the top to the bottom. I growled and tossed it.

Thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk, glump.

The ripples were small, and then grew wider.

"_Hah! Beat that, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto hollered. He'd been practicing skipping rocks all day._

_Sasuke looked up from his notes. Naruto had his arms behind his head, and an obnoxiously large grin plastered across his face._

_Sasuke scoffed, "Dobe." he murmured. "It's about time you got the hang of skipping rocks. Now will you get over here? There's a test next class, and if you don't study you're going to fail."_

"_Geez, you're more like a mother than a boyfriend!" Naruto exclaimed, but made his way towards the tree the Uchiha was seated under._

_When he sat down, Sasuke threw a glare at him. "More like a mother than a boyfriend?"_

_Naruto nodded._

"_Well, do mothers do this…?" and he leaned over to capture Naruto's lips with his own._

_As Sasuke deepened the kiss, he was rewarded with a moan from his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms more tightly around Naruto's waist, and pulled the boy onto his lap. Naruto straddled his boyfriend's lap, his arms locked together behind Sasuke's neck._

_Sasuke rocked up the same time Naruto pushed down and a moan sounded. Naruto thought it was him, but it might have been Sasuke. It may have been them both. _

I felt a tear slip down my face, and hastily reached up a hand to wipe it away. Sasuke Uchiha does _not_ cry, I reminded myself over and over.

But everyday Naruto wasn't mine that excuse seemed to be getting weaker and weaker, and would continue to deteriorate until there was nothing holding back the tears. And then I'd simply be swept away as I fell apart.

* * *

**Yummm... angst. **

**Bleh, sorry if Sasuke or Naruto (or Sai, for that matter...) seemed a bit OCC... heh.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, look, chapter two! My computer wasn't cooperating, so I had to retype this. Sorry if there's a lot of errors. This is also slightly lime-scented... and the rating will probably go up to M later on... so you're forewarned.**

**And because I forgot last time: This is AU. So... yeah.**

**::Shika-kun looks expectantly at authoress:: ... Okay, fine, something else I forgot to mention: I don't own _Naruto_... duh. x)**

* * *

I wasn't exactly sure when it happened, but it seems like somehow overnight I had become popular. I mean, sure, I had a lot of friends… but all these people surrounding me seemed kind of excessive. And I didn't miss all the longing looks I was being given.

Especially from the raven-haired boy sitting by himself in the front of the classroom.

Sasuke had always been more popular than me, and I was sure he always would – even though he was a cold-hearted bastard to all his admirers. I mean, how could he not be a favorite? With his gorgeous black hair and eyes, pasty pale skin, and feminine body, _how_ _could he not? _He was the incarnate of beauty itself, I was sure. Why'd I give up on him… ? Oh, yeah. That's why; his brother.

_Sasuke threw his bag down onto the table in the apartment him and Naruto shared and bolted for the bathroom door, locking it behind himself. Naruto jumped up from his place on the couch and ran after him the moment his boyfriend had ran by, tears running down his cheeks. Sasuke Uchiha did not cry often, and when he did, it was because something absolutely horrific had happened – and sometimes even then he wouldn't. Needless to say, Naruto was terrified._

_The blonde rapped softly on the bathroom door, "Sasuke… ?"_

_When he received no answer, he tried the handle just for the sake of it. It was locked, of course. He tried reasoning again, "Sasuke, please. Let me in, tell me what happened. _Let me help_." he stressed the last few words. Sasuke really needed to open up once in awhile; there wasn't anything wrong with needing help, after all._

_This time only sobbing rewarded his efforts, and he started to panic. He wouldn't do anything stupid… would he?_

"_Sasuke Uchiha, if you do not open this door right now, I'll bust it in!"_

_Naruto had long ago learned that his lover listened to authority over reason, but he always tried reason first, since it seemed like a softer and more concerning way. There was a slight shuffling on the other side of the door before it creaked open. _

_The Uchiha stood there, eyes red, hair and clothes disheveled. Naruto gasped and gathered Sasuke in his arms. "Baby, what happened? Are you alright?"_

_As soon as Naruto had encircled him in his strong arms, his body went limp, and the couple slid to the floor together._

_Sasuke's body shuddered, and Naruto noticed for the first time how small and frail the raven was when he had his guard dropped. Watery black eyes looked up and met blue, and Sasuke saw the question clearly in their depths._

"_He killed them," Sasuke croaked out. "My brother – he killed them! My parents!" as soon as the words left his mouth, he yanked himself off of Naruto's lap and retched into the toilet bowl._

_Seeing his boyfriend hacking out his lungs overrode Naruto's shock and horror. He walked over to him and kneeled, holding Sasuke's hair up and rubbing his back, whispering soothing things to him._

_When Sasuke finished, he reached a shaking hand up and flushed the vomit away before collapsing back into Naruto's welcoming arms. The larger boy then carried Sasuke to their bedroom and placed him on the bed. He gently slipped the raven's shoes and shirt off before covering him up, and turned to leave the room. He figured that Sasuke wanted some alone time._

_But as soon as he reached the doorway, Sasuke whimpered. The blonde's heart broke and he went back over to the bed, crawling in next to his boyfriend. Sasuke immediately snuggled close to Naruto, burying his face in the crook of said boyfriend's neck._

"_I love you, Naruto," Sasuke whispered, his voice sounding strained, but it did not crack._

"_Love you too, Sasuke-teme." Naruto murmured back and kissed the top of the traumatized raven's head. "I always will."_

A pained sensation clawed at my heart, but it disappeared as soon as someone latched onto my arm. I looked down at another one of the world's greatest beauties. Sai was looking up and me, eyes dancing, and a small smile teasing his pink lips. _Gods, I love you…_

I smiled back at him and kissed his forehead. He blushed prettily. Sai had always been a shy person; he hardly ever showed any emotion unless I was around.

I wasn't exactly sure why, but for some odd reason I was drawn to the quiet, lithe, pale ones. The ones that never showed their emotions. Maybe it was the thrill of knowing I was the only one who could make them crack a smile, make them laugh? Maybe because I knew that if I could get them to open up, they would honestly and truly love me?

There was just something about them.

"Awww, Naruto, you and Sai are so cute!" a girl's high pitched voice squealed. The other girls in the group giggled, and Sai buried his face against my chest.

"Naruto! Kiss Sai again! It's so cute!" a red-headed girl urged.

"On the lips!" another cheered.

I chuckled lightly, and lifted Sai's face up. His cheeks were a bright red. When I brought my face down towards his, he didn't back away, but his eyes were wide.

"I love you," I murmured before pressing my lips fully against his. And saying that I wasn't shocked when he kissed me back would have been a lie. But he did. His lips felt like silk as they pushed back against my own, and when he opened his mouth I just about died.

When we broke apart, the crowd was giggling, cheering, or aww'ing us. I kept my face close to his, and he smiled at me. His face couldn't have gotten a brighter shade of red.

And this is where Sasuke and Sai are different. Sai is a very shy person, and the most he'd normally do in public is hold hands – maybe a kiss on the cheek if I was lucky and exceptionally well-behaved. Where as with Sasuke… well…

_Teasing lips and a very skilled tongue had their way with Naruto's neck. Marks already littered the tan skin, and Sasuke seemed to be intent on turning his boyfriend red._

_Naruto moaned softly and tried to pull the raven's mouth away from his neck. "Sasuke… st-stop it… class is going to start soon…"_

_The grin he felt against his neck was the only indication that Sasuke had heard him. When a pale hand made its way under Naruto's shirt and tweaked a nipple, said blonde shuddered as another moan escaped his lips. Sasuke took the opportunity to bring his lips up and shove his tongue into the warm cavern._

_Lips meshed, teeth clanked, and tongues danced. The two boys were so occupied with one another they didn't notice Kakashi and Iruka stumble into the room, engaged in their own make-out session._

_When Kakashi noticed Sasuke and Naruto, he simply chuckled, "C'mon, 'Ruka, looks like we need to find another room; this one's taken." And then they were gone._

_Sasuke had by then gotten Naruto on top of a long lab table and was straddling his waist. The blonde ground upwards and Sasuke threw his head back and moaned at the sweet friction. "Naruto!"_

_Using Sasuke's state as an advantage, Naruto flipped them over so he was hovering above the raven. He grinned wickedly before capturing Sasuke's lips in a searing kiss._

_The Uchiha hooked his arms around Naruto's neck and his legs around his waist, grinding against him._

"_Sasuke…"_

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the flashback (and the arousal). Everyone had taken their seats and Kakashi-sensei walked through the door.

He made up some excuse for being late (like always) and I jumped up and yelled at him (like always). The pervert didn't even try to lie when I accused him of being too busy sucking face with Iruka-sensei. But what he did say was something I was not prepared for.

"Well, Naruto, if memory serves, you and Sasuke were always making out in my class."

… Is it just me, or did this suddenly become hot and uncomfortable in here? Not to mention very, very quiet. I could have sword everyone's hearts stopped; I know mine did.

My legs wouldn't support me, and I slumped into the chair behind me. As soon as I was seated, Sasuke stood and walked towards the doorway. My eyes followed him, and continued staring after he was out of sight.

A slight tugging on my shirt made me turn. Sai was looking at me, worry plainly shown in his eyes. I shook my head, signaling I was fine.

But I wasn't, and he knew it, too. How could Kakashi say that? He knew Sasuke and I had broken up, he knew I was dating Sai!

As much as I wanted to blame him, I knew I couldn't. As much as I wanted to say it was all Itachi's fault, I knew it wasn't. And as much as I wanted to hold someone else responsible for all the bad things that had happened in my life, I knew I wouldn't.

Because I loved him – damnit, I did! – but just not enough to make things work.

* * *

**Hmmm... old feelings starting to rekindle and be recognized? We'll see.**

**(I'm still not entirely sure what will happen... this was originally meant to be a SasuNaru... but I like NaruSai now!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: (sweatdrop) It's done! Finally... sorry for the wait, and thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Sheesh...**

* * *

Walking through the school yard, Naruto's thoughts were solely on Sasuke. He had the Uchiha's bag swung over one shoulder, his own tossed carelessly in his locker.

_The bell rang, and almost robotically, the students stood and made their way towards the door. Their sensei had already ended his lesson, and was busy reading an erotic novel at his desk. He waved lazily when a student called out a farewell. _

"_Naruto?" a cautious voice asked._

_The blonde turned and fitted a smile on his face. "What's up, babe?"_

_Sai blushed furiously and looked at the ground, his hands knotting nervously on the hem of his jacket. Seeing this, Naruto couldn't help but be reminded of a girl he had once known. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga, and they had the same classes during his freshman year. She really had been a pretty thing, and Naruto wouldn't have minded her too much if it wasn't for her damned stuttering. He had even considered asking the girl on a date once, but he tired of her habit very quickly._

_He wasn't exactly sure what had happened to Hinata. This was actually the first time he'd thought about her since the end of their first year. _

"_Uhm, Naruto… I was wondering… if you wanted to come over tonight? We could study some, and maybe watch a movie… or go out and eat?"_

"_Sai, we're already dating. You don't have to be so shy, it's not like I'll ever reject a proposal." Naruto then leaned over and kissed his boyfriend lightly on the cheek._

"_I'll catch up with ya in a bit, m'kay? I've got to go meet Kiba."_

_Sai nodded and bid his farewell, turning on his heel and walking hurriedly to his next class._

_Naruto turned and walked in the opposite direction, toward Kiba's locker._

_When he reached it, the brunette was busy with his girlfriend. The girl's name was Rhea, and her hair was a deep purple. It was done up in a freakish style; the front was straight, but the back was up in all different directions. Naruto had a hunch it was mostly due to Kiba's antics, seeing as how his hand was knotted on the back of her head. The blonde cleared his throat, and the couple jumped apart._

"_Naruto!" Kiba barked. "Erm, h-hey man. Look, I, um…"_

_Not in the mood for why they were sucking face, Naruto shook his head, "Dude, I don't care what you and her," he gestured with his hand, "do in your spare time. I'm just here because you said you needed to talk to me."_

"_Oh! Right, well, look. You see, I'm throwing this party down at the mansion…" _

_Kiba's father – may he rest in peace – had been very successful in his career. He'd left his family with loads of cash, and when Kiba went away to school, his mother had bought him a large estate down near the ocean. _

"_And was wondering if you wanted to show? Since we have all next week off and all."_

_A grin split across Naruto's face. Kiba always threw the best parties. "Hell yeah, man! I'm so there! Who else is going??"_

_A grin that rivaled the blonde moron's broke out on Kiba's face, and he bounced excitedly. "Yo, dude, wicked! And I invited almost everyone we know. Tenten, Neji, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, you… and well, I was wondering – since I hardly see him – if you could ask Sasuke for me."_

_Naruto's good mood was quickly squashed. Whenever he was around the Uchiha, his emotion got mixed up, and he got confused. He stammered through his sentences, and felt extremely uncomfortable._

_Seeing Naruto's distress, Kiba cleared his throat, "Neji's cousin, Hinata, is coming too. I think you know her." Naruto nodded, and Kiba continued, "Sai's invited too, but I figure since you're going, he'll be there anyways." at the mention of his boyfriend, Naruto smiled once again._

"_Sounds cool."_

"_Yup. And of course Rhea, Ryoushi, and Shiro will be there."(1)_

"_Awesome. I can't wait. I'll leave you guys to it, then. See ya." Naruto turned and started walking back the way he came, but Kiba called after him._

_A black shoulder bag was tossed at him, and he caught, stumbled slightly as the weight slammed into his chest. "Give that back to Uchiha when you go see him, will ya?"_

_Naruto growled. "Yeah whatever! And remember, kids: safe sex is no sex!"_

_The blonde bolted before Kiba could attack him._

Naruto adjusted the strap on his shoulder and sighed. He'd been walking around school asking where Sasuke was, but no one had a clue. He'd one place left to be; the once place Naruto knew he would have been in the first place. _Always the last place you think to look, moron. You'd have thunk you woulda learned that by now…_

Past experiences held true; everything is always in the last place you look. And there Sasuke was, sitting on the end of the pier, his feet skimming over the water's surface, and his shoes at his side.

His pale face was turned sky-ward, and his ebony bangs spilt over his shoulders. His eyes were closed.

Naruto swallowed and stepped onto the pier, making more noise than was necessary; to alert the raven that he had company. Sasuke didn't move.

Naruto was not standing slightly behind and to the right of the Uchiha. _Better get this over with…_

"Oi, Sasuke. Hi," Naruto began awkwardly. Coal black eyes remained shut. "Uhm, look… Kiba's having a party this weekend, and he wanted to know if you could make it?"

"Who's going?" a calm voice asked, but otherwise Sasuke remained motionless.

"A few people; Tenten, Neji, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, some others… and myself." he knew Sasuke only wanted to know about him, but he couldn't help but add the others as well.

"Well… please extend my sincerest apologizes to Inuzuka, I'm going to extremely busy this weekend. Maybe next time."

Naruto cringed. _Damn troublesome Uchihas…_

The blonde sat down next to Sasuke, and he noticed the other tense. "Sasuke… you know that Kiba won't take 'no' as an answer… and I'm sure you'd have a great time. Not to mention that a lot of people will want you there. I know I will."

Sasuke snorted and – finally – opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Naruto. "Is that right, dobe?"

Choosing to ignore the insult – he was secretly glad Sasuke had called him that – he nodded his head. "Yeah, man. Just because… well, I still care about you. You mean a lot to me, and I want you to be there," suddenly becoming extremely uncomfortable, Naruto ruined the moment by adding, "besides, someone has to keep you from becoming a stoic prick again!"

Black eyes turned back to look at the lake. The sun was getting lower and made the water give off an orange hue. "Alright, dobe. I'll be there."

Naruto grinned and stood, feeling very accomplished. Maybe things with Sasuke would mend in time. In his joy, he almost forgot about Sasuke's bag.

"Uh, Naruto, isn't that mine?"

"Oh! Right, sorry! Here!" he tossed the bad, and Sasuke caught it easily.

"Dobe…" he muttered under his breath, but he was grinning.

"What'd you call me, teme?!" Naruto hollered back, his own bright smile brightening up Sasuke's mood.

* * *

**(1) Rhea, Ryoushi, and Shiro are my beloved OC's. I'll write a 'fic about them so ya'll can get a better understanding of 'em and their personalities...**

**A/N: Sorry if it's short. And hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to write and update... eheh.**


End file.
